Minako the cheater
by xenoenforcer
Summary: Minako finally gets caught cheating and the guys are not happy. Warning: Story may contain Persona 3 portable spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 3 portable.**

**Warning:** This story may contain P3P spoilers. Also I'll be calling the female protagonist Minako Arisato.

**Minako the cheater**

**Chapter 1**

Shinjiro, Akihiko and Ken all stood around Minako just outside of her room. They had just come to a very shocking realization.

Shinjiro was the first to speak.

"I must of been an idiot to fall for you."

"How could you Minako?" Ken asked.

"I thought you loved me!" shouted Akihiko.

They had all just found out that Minako had been cheating on them.

"But I do love you! I love all of you!" Minako argued.

"Minako I might be a little young but-"

Everybody stared at Ken preventing him from finishing his statement.

He continued, "Ok more than a little young but-"

They continued staring at Ken.

"Ok fine!" shouted Ken throwing his hands in the air. "I admit it. I'm a little kid. But that's not my point. My point is that even though I'm younger than you I'm still old enough to understand the concept of love. And what you call love isn't love at all!"

"I couldn't of said it better myself." Akihiko agreed.

"Well I could of said it better but I'm too much of a man to call that slut outside of her name. Oh, I'm sorry I meant to say Minako." Shinjiro added.

"Ok I guess I deserved that but I can explain. I mean it's true that I did cheat on you. And yes I decieved you. I admit to breaking your hearts. I admit to being a jerk. I admit that I should of just chosen the lovers route with one of you but...uh...oh wow. Where was I going with this?"

Minako was confused.

"Goodbye Minako." Akihiko said before walking away.

"I expect all of my featherman action figures back by the end of the week." Ken said.

Minako started sweating. She was very nervous.

"Uh...s-sorry but I kinda gave them away..."

"You gave them away?! To who?" Ken shouted.

"Well Theo really wanted to see-"

Cutting her off Ken cried, "Theo! That's a guys name! How many people were you involved with?!

"Amada just drop it." Shinjiro said. "Asking how many guys Minako was involved with is like asking how many stars are in the sky.

"That's not true!" Minako argued. " The only guys I was involved with were you, Aki, Ken and Theo! That's only four people! I can count them on one hand!

Minako's cell started ringing. It was Ryoji. She dare not answer it.

"Alright so Ryoji makes five but that's all. Honest."

"That word coming from you means nothing! You gave away my action figures...MY ACTION FIGURES! You monster!"

Ken ran away as fast as he could. Tears bursting from his eyes.

Only Minako and Shinjiro remained.

"Shinji I-"

"Save it."

"But I love you Shinji! We forged a bond that can't be broken!"

Shinjiro angrily snatched the watch he had given Minako right off her wrist.

"Consider it broken."

He anrgrily walked away, both hands shoved in his pea coat.

Just then Minako heard a voice in her head.

_You blew it!_

**Author's note:** After replaying P3P I fell in love with the game all over again so felt inspired to write this fanfic But don't get me wrong. This fanfic isn't meant to bash Minako. I love Minako but when I played as her she was a cheater. I know she didn't have to be a cheater because you can actually max out all the s links without setting off the lovers flags but I set them off anyway. And now I can't help but wonder what would happen if she got caught...

On another note this story takes place before the end of the game. But after Ryoji shows up. So everybody still lives in the dorm and the dark hour still in the game Theo has a request to see a featherman action figure so that's why I put that part in there where Ken's like I want my toy back and Minako's like I gave it away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Persona 3 or P3P.

**Minako the cheater**

**Chapter 2**

Minako was depressed. She had nothing to say.

"For what it's worth I will always be here for you." Aigis said.

She was sitting on the couch next to Minako in the lounge.

"Thanks Aigis. It's nice to know at least one person isn't mad at me."

Koromaru barked.

"And one dog." Minako added with a smile.

"You only have yourself to blame." Mitsuru said.

"It's not so much that we're mad at you. We're just disappointed." Yukari explained.

"The boys hardly ever come out of their rooms anymore. If this continues we'll never be able to go to tartarus." Fuuka stated.

"I suggest we select a new temporary leader until the others forgive you." Mitsuru suggested.

"IF the others forgive you." Yukari was sure to add emphasis on the word if.

Minako jumped up from her seat. "Woah, woah, woah!. I messed up but I don't think any one else other than me is fit to lead us."

"Arisato if the job required us to lead men into our rooms then I'd be more than happy to leave it to you. But this is tartarus we're talking about. If we can't trust you to stick to one guy how can we trust you with our lives? No offense." Mitsuru said.

"None taken." Minako replied.

"Mitsuru's right." Yukari agreed. "When we're fighting shadows we can't have our leader fighting to get into someones pants. No offense."

"Some taken." Minako was a bit annoyed. Fortunately Fuuka came to her defense.

" Yukari that was mean and it's not true. Minako doesn't fight to get into anyones pants."

Minako smiled. "Thank you Fuuka."

"They fight to get into her pants but it's not much of a fight since she lets everyone in." Fuuka added.

"Ooooo, good one Fuuka." Yukari exclaimed. " I didn't know you had it in you."

Fuuka blushed.

Minako stared at her in misbelief.

"Oh uh...no offense." Fuuka quickly replied.

"Offense taken!" Minako shouted before storming out of the dorm.

"I thought you were her friends. You went...too far." Aigis said.

Yukari disagreed. "No she went too far. Akihiko, Shinjiro and Ken have all gone through so much and now because of her they can add heart break to the list."

"It still seems wrong." Aigis was sticking to her previous statement.

"Our words might seem harsh but it's for the best. We don't hate Arisato we just want her to see the error or her ways so that so that she doesn't make this mistake again."

"So your words are...a punishment?" Aigis asked.

"Precisely."

After leaving the dorm Minako headed directly to the velvet room to tell Theodore about her friends insulting her.

"And then Fuuka said that it wasn't much of a fight because I let everyone in."

Theodore laughed then quickly apologized after he saw the look of pain on Minako's face.

Minako shook her head. "No it's ok Theo. It was actually a very good joke and I deserved it."

"That's not true master Minako. You don't deserve any of this!"

"That's because I deserve way worse. If only I could find a way to make things right. If only I could erase their memories or rewind time or something like that, then everything would be ok."

Igor butted in. "Excuse me but need I remind you of the contract you signed? You must accept full responsibility for your actions."

"Excuse ME but this conversation was between me and Theo. Must you be so nosey?"

"Are you making fun of my nose?!" Igor asked. He was offended.

"Uh no I-"

"I think it's time you left the velvet room."

"But I'm a valued guest remember?"

"We'll value you tomorrow now go!"

"But-"

Theo started to usher Minako towards the door. "Sorry master Minako but when he gets like this it's best to just let him be."

Minako sighed. "Ok fine. But me leaving won't change the fact that your nose is still huge!"

Igor flipped the table over.

"Ahhh! I'm leaving! I'm leaving!"

**Author's note:** I should probably mention that this story won't follow the exact events of the game. Like for example Chidori and Junpei are dating. Shinjiro's not in a coma and he's already met Ryoji. And I guess other things will be different too but that's to be expected in a fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 or P3P.

**Minako the cheater**

**Chapter 3**

Minako walked down the street alone, in the dark thinking about where to go. She didn't have the guts to go back to the dorm and she couldn't go back to the velvet room until Igor had calmed down.

Minako sighed. "Where should I go? What should I do?"

"You should join us." Takaya suggested.

"Ugh! Not you guys again." Minako said upon seeing Takaya and Jin.

"Yes us guys again." Jin replied.

"You seem annoyed to see us when you should be glad." Takaya said.

"Every time I see you, you try to kill somebody I care about. Why would I be glad?" Minako retorted.

"She's got you there Takaya."

Takaya was mad. "Shut up Jin. Your supposed to be on my side."

"I am but you do have a habit of trying to kill everybody." Jin explained.

Takaya pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jin. "Jin, I don't like your tone."

Jin angrily sighed. "Not this again. How come every time your mad you pull out your gun?"

"That's not true."

"It is true. Your always pulling out your gun to solve problems. Why can't you just talk to me with your words?"

Rolling his eyes, "Here we go again." he replied.

"Yes here we go again!" Jin shouted while putting his hands on his hips.

As Jin and Takaya continued their argument, Minako sneaked away.

"Phew, that was weird...and now I'm right back to where I started. Where should I go?...Hmmm..."

She decided to try looking through her contact list on her cell phone. Upon seeing Ryoji's name she chose to give him a call.

It didn't take too long for him to answer.

"Hey Ryoji, can I come over? I need a place to stay. Just for the night."

"Of course you can come over." Ryoji happily replied. "My beds big enough for the three of us."

"Three of us?"

"Yeah, I'm sorta with someone at the moment but she doesn't mind sharing."

"Eww gross!"

"What do you mean eww gross? Didn't I share you with Shinjiro, Akihiko and Ken?"

"Yeah but...I...you...ARGH! Screw you Ryoji!"

"But you already did and your welcome to screw me anytime...my dearest..."

Minako hung up in anger.

"Stupid Ryoji."

"Ah there you are." Takaya said.

Once again he and Jin had found Minako.

"Aww come on! I just left you guys! Can't you see that I don't feel like being bothered?! I got a lot of stuff on my plate! I don't have time to deal with your Strega crap!"

"Oh that's where your wrong because we're not asking you to deal with us." Takaya pulled out his gun and pointed it at Minako. "We're telling you to deal with us."

It was at this point that Minako seemed to have lost the will to fight.

"Look, I don't care about your gun. Just go ahead, do your worst. I don't deserve any form of kindness anyway."

"See Takaya? I told you your gun couldn't solve everything." Jin said in a 'I told you so' tone.

"Nonsense Jin. Minako will join us."

Takaya seemed very sure of himself.

Minako laughed. "Are you serious? Do you really think I'd actually join you guys? Who do you think I am, Junpei? I'm not gonna fall in love with the people who tried to kill me."

"This has nothing to do with love." Takaya stated.

"Then why do you want me to join you? We don't see eye to eye. You want to keep the dark hour and I want to get rid of it. We're enemies."

Takaya lowered his gun and moved closer to Minako. "But we don't have to be. We heard all about that stuff going on between you and your friends. It's obvious that they don't like you anymore."

Minako averted her eyes. "They're just disappointed with me. They'll forgive me eventually."

"Your delusional. Your friends are no longer your friends. They'll never forgive you. Their views are too different from yours. Their views are more...traditional than yours.

"That's not true!" Minako argued.

"Takaya I think it's time we stop beating around the bush and just tell her our proposition.

"Proposition?" Minako repeated.

Takaya smirked, "Me and Jin aren't against the idea of sharing."

Minako was about to throw up. "I think I'm gonna be sick." she replied covering her mouth with her hand.

"There is no need to feel sick. This idea will satisfy your needs and in return you can satisfy ours. We refuse to let the dark hour be stopped so join us. It would be a pity to have to get rid of such a strong persona user." Takaya licked his lips.

This made Minako and Jin very uncomfortable.

"Takaya never do that again." Jin replied.

"Way to break the mood Jin." Takaya was annoyed.

"The mood you were setting was creepy."

"I was just trying to get her to join our side without the use of my gun."

"You could of still did that without licking your lips."

Takaya and Jin continued to argue completely failing to notice Minako sneaking away again. She decided to just head back to the dorm. She'd much rather face her friends than see Takaya lick his lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Persona 3 or Persona 3 portable.

**Minako the cheater**

**Chapter 4**

By the time Minako got back to the dorm the dark hour had begun.

"What's this?" she wondered as she made her way over to the table in the lounge.

It was a note.

_Dear Minako, we all went to tartarus without you. Please don't follow us. Akihiko and the others still haven't forgiven you._

_Mitsuru_

Minako sighed, looking downward.

"Hey Mina-tan, what's got you so down?"

Minako looked up. It was Junpei.

"Junpei...What are you doing here? Didn't you go to tartarus with the others?

Junpei shook his head. "Nope. I just came back from a date with Chidori. We spend a long time alone together."

Minako smirked. "A long time alone together eh?"

Junpei blushed. "Not THAT kind of long time together. We were just talking!"

"Really? So you two still haven't-"

"Anyway, what's going on with you? When I came in here you looked like you just lost your best friend."

"More like I just lost all of them."

"That's not true. You've still got me."

Minako was surprised. "Really? Your not mad at me?"

"Nah. You just made a mistake. I've made a ton of those."

"Like that time in Kyoto?"

"NEVER SPEAK OF KYOTO!"

Minako gulped. She had forgotten how much of a touchy subject Kyoto was.

"But no Mina-tan. I'm not mad at you.

Minako smiled. "Junpei..." She was just about to hug him until he stepped back.

"Woah Mina-tan." He said holding both arms out to keep her away. "I'm a one chick dude."

Minako raised an eyebrow. "What if I kidnapped you and tried to kill you? Then could I hug you?"

"Not unless your a gothic lolita who likes to draw."

Minako and Junpei started laughing.

"I'm glad you remember how to laugh."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You've been so bummed out ever since you got caught cheating. And everybody's been cracking jokes about it. The girls at school keep calling you a slut and all the guys think your easy."

"Well according to Fuuka I am...But I'll have you know I don't just sleep with anybody. I only sleep with people I love who love me back and I only sleep with them after I max out their s link...Of course Theo is a special exception. We went on maybe 3 or 4 dates together before I banged him but that's not my point. My point is that...uh...ARGH! Why do I always forget the point I'm trying to make?!"

"Mina-tan your barking up the wrong tree. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I'm not the one who's mad at you."

Minako calmed down. "I know Junpei and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all defensive. But I just don't know what to do."

"That's just it. I don't think there's anything you can do. You just gotta wait it out ya know. Time heals all wounds."

Minako's eyes started to water. She was truly touched by Junpei's words. "I guess your right...thanks Junpei.

Minako hugged Junpei.

Junpei started panicking and turning all shades of red.

"Mina-tan I told you. I'm a one chick dude."

"Junpei you forgot your..." Chidori gasped. She had just entered the dorm which was unlocked. She ran over to Junpei. "Let go of him this instant!" She shouted.

Minako immediately let go of Junpei and stepped back.

Junpei tried to calm Chidori down. "Chidori it's not what you think."

"Junpei's right. It's not what you-"

SLAP!

Chidori slapped Minako. "Stay away from my man!"

"Chidori calm down. Nothing happened. Please don't be mad."

"Don't worry Junpei. I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault your so lovable."

Minako shook her head. "No, no, no. Chidori I don't like Junpei like that! We're just friends! And besides I know he's your man! I'd never take him away from you! What kind of girl do you think I am?!"

Chidori raised and eyebrow as Junpei started nervously whistling with his hands in his pockets, refusing to look at Minako.

"On second thought don't answer that."

"Junpei I don't want you talking to her anymore." Chidori stated.

"But Chidori-"

"Junpei I mean it. She'll only take advantage of your kindness."

"That's a lie!" Minako argued. "I would never-"

Junpei cast his eyes downward.

Minako's eyes widened. "Junpei..."

Junpei said nothing.

"Junpei!" Minako shouted on the verge of tears.

"Sorry Minako but-"

Minako ran out of the dorm crying.

"You did the right thing." Chidori said, trying to comfort Junpei.

But Junpei didn't say anything. He was too busy thinking about Minako.

"Junpei...Junpei...Junpei!"

"Tsk...Minako wait!" He shouted, ready to run after Minako.

Chidori grabbed his arm. "Junpei no! Don't you dare choose her over me!"

"...It was her that convinced me not to give up on you." He replied before pulling away from Chidori and running after Minako.

"Huh?"

Chidori was dumbfounded.

Minako ran down the street. Her face was soaked with tears. She couldn't stop crying.

"Takaya was right...they'll never forgive me." She said while trying to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand. She was no longer running at this point.

"Minako! Minako!" Junpei shouted running after Minako.

Minako turned around frowning, "Junpei..."

"Minako I'm sorry. I just really didn't wanna lose Chidori."

Folding her arms, "Then maybe you should be talking to her right now instead of me."

At this point Minako was no longer crying but she was still hurt.

Junpei flinched at Minako's remark. "Well I don't wanna lose you either. We're friends."

"Sorry Junpei but you can't eat your cake and have it too."

"Don't you mean you can't have your cake and eat it too?"

Minako shook her head. "No because if you have cake why wouldn't you eat it?"

Junpei shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe your on a diet."

"If your on a diet then why would you buy cake in the first place?!"

"Maybe you like the smell of it."

Minako threw her hands in the air as if to say 'I give up'. "Ok fine. Whatever...You can't have your cake and eat it too but you can smell it. But the smell is so tempting that you want to eat the cake but your on a diet so you can't. So maybe you shouldn't be friends with the cake in the first place."

Junpei's eyes widened as he realized what Minako was saying. "Wait a minute. Are you the cake?"

Minako nodded. "Yes Junpei. I am the cake. And Chidori is the diet. And as long as your on your diet you can't have cake."

"What if the cake is low fat?" Junpei argued.

"The cake isn't low fat."

"But your not fat at all Mina-tan. Your low fat cake."

Minako smiled while blushing. "Junpei that is one of the most sweetest things anyone's ever said to me." Minako stopped smiling and took a step back from Junpei. "But that doesn't change the fact that you can't have your cake."

"Medea!" Chidori shouted upon summoning her persona.

She had appeared out of nowhere.

Medea used Agidyne on Minako.

Minako cried out in pain as she fell back. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MINAKO!" cried Junpei rushing over to Minako.

He knelt down beside her and scooped her into his arms without hesitation.

"Minako Arisato you've caused quite the rift between me and Junpei. Unfortunately for you I'm willing to fight for him. I refuse to let you have him."

"Chidori that's enough!" Junpei shouted trying to hold his tears back.

"But Junpei-"

"NO! That's it! I told you we were just friends but you didn't trust me! And a relationship without trust is nothing!"

"J-Junpei...Are you breaking up with me?" Chidori asked.

But Junpei was too worried about Minako to hear what she said.

Junpei started crying. He could no longer hold back his tears. "Aww man Minako...Say something...Please Minako don't be dead...Don't die!"

Chidori gritted her teeth. "Tsk..." She ran away as fast as she could without ever looking back.


End file.
